


Welcome Back, Jaylen

by DeltaNine



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaNine/pseuds/DeltaNine
Summary: Jaylen Hotdogfingers has a short chat with the San Fransisco Lovers roster shortly after Day X of Season 10.
Kudos: 3





	Welcome Back, Jaylen

“Are you sure you’re alright, Miss Hotdogfingers?” said the Knight. He was the only one standing upright in the room.

Jaylen nodded, then sipped her coffee and leaned back in the beanbag. “Yeah, I’m good,” she asserted. Everyone’s eyes had been on her for the past twenty minutes. “Thanks for the coffee, by the way. Really takes the edge off of what just happened.”

“We thought you were gone for good again!” NaN said, feet tapping the floor in front of them. “After you flickered back out to the Hall, I… I wanted to trust in what the Microphone was doing, but I didn’t have a clue as to what they were up to.”

Jaylen waved down the slightly panicked void-being. “It’s fine. Honestly, the less people that knew about the plan, the better. Less chance of that stupid peanut getting a heads-up, y’know?”

“Either way, darling, that was a spectacular performance that we won’t soon forget!” Ortiz piped up from the back. She was a head taller than everyone else, even sitting down. “While I definitely do not understand how this extensive game of yours was completed, we’re all very impressed with you and the Hall Stars.”

“It was an incredible gamble and long con,” Theo chimed in. Physically, he took up the least amount of space, but his crystal clear voice and calm tone commanded otherwise. “Now, while I’m sure we all have our questions to ask, is there anything you have to ask of us? It seems that your fall into San Francisco means that you’ll be with us for a while.”

The room went quiet as Jaylen went back into her brain to dig for questions. The Lovers roster waited patiently for the famed pitcher to speak again.

She eventually shook her head. “No questions, just a statement. As soon as I’m done with this coffee, I’m going to find the nearest bed and take the world’s longest fucking nap. All this running around trying to defy a peanut god… it’s exhausting, y’know?”

Theo nodded and calmly stood. “Of course. Knight, let’s make some arrangements for our new teammate.”

Triumphant gave a sharp salute to Jaylen, then stepped out of the room trailing King. Ortiz Lopez stood next and said, “If there’s ever anything you need, honey, just ask. We’re more than willing to accommodate you.” She blew a kiss to the former Garages pitcher, and exited the room.

The rest filtered out at their own pace, some offering congratulations or words of encouragement to Jaylen. Soon, all that was left was Jaylen, her coffee, and NaN, who had dragged over a beanbag to sit closer to her.

“So what was the Microphone like?” NaN asked with a straight face. Jaylen spat back the coffee in her mouth, trying not to choke on it.  
“Sorry?”

“The Microphone. What were they like? What did they sound like?” NaN repeated. They held an innocent and honest gaze with Hotdogfingers.

Jaylen sighed and set her cup down on the nearby nightstand. “I… I dunno. Strange,” she admitted. “It was difficult to understand them at times. But at the same time, they were familiar. Like an old friend.”

NaN nodded, liking that answer. “Was it Wyatt? Mason, I mean. Sorry, too many Wyatts to not be specific. I mean, the Wyatt I was. That I used to be.”

“Whoa, slow down, kid,” Jaylen sputtered. “I don’t even know where to start with this thing. I don’t even know where it came from.”

“Oh.” NaN looked down and away. “I’m sorry. I-I know you just got back. But the Microphone, I think we were both able to speak to them. And something in me… believed that maybe if I could just talk for more than two minutes with them…”

Again, the room drew silent. Jaylen stared at NaN for a long moment, trying to find words to say, but nothing came to her. Slowly, she stretched her hand out and laid it on NaN’s.

“I don’t know. I don’t think we’ll ever know,” she finally said. “What I do know is that the Microphone was dead set on defying the Shelled One. And now that the damn nut is dead, I think they can rest easy. In peace. Whoever they are or were, they were a great ally. Same for the Monitor. And hopefully, whatever this new Ownership will be.”

NaN exhaled and nodded. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. Sometimes I get so wrapped up into how I came to be that I kinda forget to just be.”

He stepped out of the beanbag and sighed, then turned and beamed a wide smile at Hotdogfingers. “Maybe I’ll find out someday. But for now, I think I’m just glad to see you again.”

Jaylen smiled back. “Yeah, me too.”

NaN moved to leave the room. “Take your rest. You’ve earned it.”

The door shut behind the void-being. Jaylen leaned back into her seat, and shut her eyes.

“Damn right, I earned it.”


End file.
